


Shame with Pleasure

by GravityDidIt



Series: Pleasure & Shame [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Foot Fetish, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-consensual sex, Oral Knotting, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Pleasure Before Shame.</p><p>The sex pollen is not longer in the Stiles and Derek's systems but they are still knotted together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Told from Stiles POV because Derek was....just wasn't working.

Fuck! What, what was he doing? Stiles mind was starting to clear up, but even as his mind cleared he was being swamped in pleasure. It felt so good. He tried to open his mouth, whether to groan or question what was happening he wasn’t sure.

           

“Shhh.” A whispered voice entered his ear, he wanted to ask what was going on but he couldn’t speak, there was a weight on his tongue, hard and hot. He looked in front of him. It was Peter. His mind may have been clearing but another wave of lust swam through him along with the rising ecstasy in his veins. “I’ll take that as my cue.” He heard Peter remark distantly. His jaw…his jaw was sore and being released. Suddenly the weight that was on his tongue and the object in his mouth was gone. “I’ll be seeing you later Stiles.” Stiles couldn’t focus on the dirty promise that Peter had just made, all he could feel was the pain in his jaw and still more pleasure, as something seemed to be pressing on something in his ass. Something that was keeping him from moving.

           

He finally was able to get enough of his thoughts settled to turn and see what had him pinned. It was Derek, eyes bright and blue, hair matted with sweat and a look on his face of shock.

          

“Stiles!?” Stiles guesses it was supposed to be a question or just shock but the latter half of his name is morphed into a moan as Derek’s eyes seem to close without his permission and his fingers grip tightly onto Stiles’ hips. A small amount of heat gathers in Stiles belly at hearing his name called in such away, his dick twitches, hardening.

        

“Derek, what’s going on?” Stiles voice is breathless and ragged, (somewhere in the back of his mind, he compares it to gay porn he had watched recently, where the twink had been face-fucked)

           

“I-I” Derek begins. His face is twisted between anger and fear, but in Derek’s eyes guilt can be seen plain as day. Stiles looks down Derek’s sweaty chest, he can’t actually see it, but he’s seen enough porn, and he can sure as hell feel his stretched out hole, to know.

 

“Get out of me!” Stiles yells, his blood is still singing with pleasure but it’s temporarily covered by panic and fear. “Why you are in me, get out!”

 

“I can’t Stiles.” Derek’s sound so broken, it dampened Stiles’ own rising panic. He has only ever known Derek to sound so small once before, he can’t help but call up the memory of Boyd’s death. Guilt swims through him for feeling this monumental pleasure through his veins while remembering one of his friend’s deaths.

 

“Why not?” Stiles is on the verge of tears, he can hear it in his voice, along with his own beating heart, and yet his dick is still as hard as a rock.

 

“We’re knotted Stiles.” For a second Stiles can hear Derek’s old annoyance with him and it’s enough to bring some calm to his swimming thoughts.

 

“Werewolves can knot?” Stiles question is met with a small forced out snort from Derek.

 

“Ye-es!” Derek’s fingers are grabbing tightly again.” Stiles looks back and Derek is almost smiling, he’s sweaty and glistening in the light filtering in from the window in his loft, and it’s a good look on him. But too quickly the orgasm Derek must have just had dissipates and Derek looks worse than before. Stiles can’t help but feel guilt wrack at him. He did this to Derek. He figured it out, the stupid plant he was looking at, it was sex pollen! Stiles body feels cold as he realizes what he’s done, the continuous bliss he can’t stop feeling only worsens the guilt he deserves.

 

“I’m so sorry Derek.” Derek remains quiet behind him so Stiles powers through it. “I fucking did this to you. I’m so sorry Derek I know this will never make it okay, but I’ll do anything. Even if-” It is the absolute worse time to cum, Stiles dick jerks wildly as he comes, he squeezed around the knot in his ass pressing it against his prostate. He forgets to breathe for a few seconds. Derek fairs no better behind Stiles, the knot feels bigger as if his clenching only forced Derek to cum more. That’s when the tightness in Stiles’ stomach registers. He looks down to see his own stomach has blown up, it look like he’s eaten too much, but there must be _gallons_ of Derek’s cum inside of him. “I should never have been messing with that stupid plant.”

 

“Stiles.” Derek tries to speak but Stiles cuts him off.

 

“I fucking raped you!” Stiles can’t stop himself. “I forced you into this Derek, if you want to kill me please do, I deserve it.” Stiles was ready to continue on, lay out every toxic thought in his head. But a swift slap to his right butt cheek (accompanied with a small moan from him) has him stopping.

 

“You didn’t do this Stiles.” Derek’s voice is surprisingly calm. Then he drops the bomb “I did this.” Derek’s doesn’t exactly cry and Stiles doesn’t need to turn around see him to know the broken and sad look on his face. “I should have known what that scent was.”

           

“The second you walked into my loft, I smelled it, I smelled you, but I didn’t stop you from coming any closer, I didn’t send you on your way like I should have. I did this Stiles. I took this from you.”

           

“Did you know it was sex pollen?” Stiles asks afraid his own voice will break Derek.

           

“No!, Of course I didn’t if I had-” Derek shifts his legs.

           

“There it is!” Stiles yells as more pressure it place on his prostate. “There. It is.” He finally beats out of himself when he can control himself. “You didn’t know or you never would have let me in here. What would you have done?” Stiles asks, knowing that not only he needs to hear the answer.

           

“I would have sent you away.” Derek says, he sounds lighter. “I would have made sure you made it to your car and then followed you home to make sure no one found you in that state.”

           

“Oh, god.” Stiles moans out in relief. “Imagine if you had sent me away.” Stiles doesn’t need to see Derek’s face to know his eyebrows are doing weird things. He looks over his shoulder anyway. “Some random stranger could have found me…Or, god, what if my dad had been the one?” Stiles shudders which does things for the both of them.

           

“You know you may have not been my first choice but, it definitely could have been worse.”

           

“What?” Derek asks from shock that Stiles is talking about this. “As opposed to random strangers?”

           

“There is that.” Stiles admit. “But you would have to be number four of the top.”

           

“Number four?” Derek just looks at the boys shoulders, taking in the reddened tops.

           

“Well number one would be a significant other, most likely a boyfriend. Number two would be Danny, you’ve seen him. I’m not stupid he’s hot and he has experience with this. Number three would be Ryan Gosling, Ryan Gosling is always top 3. But yeah, you’d be number four.” Derek is sure he’s going to regret the answer.

           

“Why?” It takes Stiles a few moments before he answers, but he looks into Derek’s eyes.

           

“Because I trust you. I know you would never take advantage of me.” Derek isn't sure what to do but he certainly doesn't regret hearing that answer. “That and you’re hot. Who in their right mind wouldn't want to tap that?” Derek ignores the second half of that. He pulls Stiles up off of his hands until Stiles back is flush with his chest. He doesn't stop himself, knows he should, but doesn't want to. Stiles turns his head and they kiss. It isn't passionate, not at first, just a test. A test that they both pass because soon the two are deepening the kiss.

 

Derek’s tongue is in Stiles mouth, tasting the human. Derek doesn't want to stop kissing him something he hasn't felt in a very long time. Stiles mouth tastes surprisingly sweet but there’s something else there. A slightly bitter but salty taste at the back of his tongue, a taste that has Derek’s memory clearing quickly. It’s a taste that has him remembering something he would rather forget.

           

“Peter.”


	2. Peter & Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's thoughts after he left Stiles and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya'll think I forgot abour Peter?
> 
> I didn't. However his chapter was kinda hard to right so it ended up short, but I like it as it is, for now.

 

 

So, he had helped his nephew fuck some grade ‘A’ jailbait. Big deal.

 

Of course that was after he blew his own nephew. But it wasn’t uncommon for Werewolf packs to teach young one’s about the bird and the bees with a more ‘hands-on’ approach.

 

Then again he had also considered fucking his own nephew after receiving a particularly delightful rimjob from said jailbait (that mouth was made for debauchery). But Derek was very attractive and. Peter never considered his lust for bodies a couple years shy of legal bad. The age of consent was different for different states. Why should California be so holier than thou?

 

He also knotted the poor kid’s mouth. Though on the video Stiles didn’t seem sated until his knot was behind his teeth and Peter was coming directly down his throat.

 

And then Peter had goaded Derek into knotting Stiles. But(t) fuck if it wasn’t hot. Even with the effects of the sex pollen no longer in his veins he still wishes he could see Stiles tight virgin hole spread wide on Derek’s thick knot. Just before Peter left, Stiles had been so full of Derek’s come his stomach had protruded and rounded like he was pregnant. _"Use this bitch and breed you pups into his stomach."_

 

And he took a video. A video he was watching at the moment, feeling phantom touches of Stiles wet tongue on his asshole and the warm wet heat of Stiles throat. And then the next part comes. In the video the camera shakes minutely, signaling Peter had sat down.

 

The video continues and then Peter hears himself clear as a bell. “Go on Derek, Stiles is being so good, taking my cock, don’t you want to show him how good you are too?” There it is video graphic proof of Derek lowering his mouth down to suck at Peter’s balls. Peter can feel a tingle in his balls as he watches Derek on his phone’s screen. The pictures he has of that, Stiles’ mouth is stretched wide but his face is in pure bliss, and Derek is off to his side with one of Peter’s balls in his mouth.

 

And then the thing Peter had not expected to happen, happened. He feels the phantom caress of a tongue on his foot, his cock hardens to fullness as he watches and remembers. Perhaps it was because he did not orchestrate it that he enjoyed it so much. He isn’t sure but he does know is he wants to have that feeling again.

In the video Peter can only see the top of his foot but he knows that Derek is dragging his tongue across the sole. It had tickled somewhat yet it had felt entirely erotic to him; to have someone worship and caress such as basic part of his anatomy. He watched as Derek took his toes into his mouth and laved them. Derek had fucked his toes with his tongue. The entire time he hadn’t been focused on how bizarre it was, only that he wanted Derek to continue with his other foot.

 

 _“What was wrong with him_?” Peter asked himself. But he knew himself well enough to know the answer was, “ _He didn’t care_.”

 

His nephew then sucked on his large toe, much like how one would suck the head of a cock, and yet the only thing Peter could focus on and picture was his large toe being taken into Derek’s mouth. The way his lips had wrapped around the base and formed a seal. How if he hadn’t been coming down Stiles throat he would have the second Derek sucked him in.

 

He can’t help it. He comes in his pants. He hadn’t even touched himself. Peter let’s out the same whimper that can be heard on the video as Derek drags his fang across Peter’s sole.

 

Peter isn't sure what to think. He knows that he wants to fuck, Stiles, maybe even Derek. He knows that he wants to knot them full of cum, knows that he wants to see if he and Derek can both fit into Stiles hole, knows that he wants to have them both worship his feet-

 

 **At** his feet, he meant “at his feet.”

 

All he knows for sure though is. He wants a repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since not as much pollen was in Peter's system he wasn't as affected and thus can remeber the events with more clarity....also he took a video.
> 
> Yes, Peter has a kink for having his feet worshiped. It is also his only 'shame' throughout this story.
> 
> When you think about it though, it kinda makes sense for him.

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, memories of events that occurred while the individual is under the effects of sex pollen are repressed.
> 
> At the beginning of the story Stiles is still under it's affects but Peter leaves before it has run out of his system.
> 
> Regarding continuation of this story:
> 
> One thing to note, Peter was under the affects of the Pollen as well, just not to the same extent as Stiles and Derek. The pollen lowered his inhibitions. Without the pollen affecting him Peter would have just separated the two and moved them to a secure place away from others. However the pollen affected him just enough to do the things you read in the previous stories.
> 
> I'll still leave it up to comments on where this series goes for it's conclusion.


End file.
